


Alergy

by Mystrothedefender



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Sex, Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 12:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystrothedefender/pseuds/Mystrothedefender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is having a rather bad birthday, and no matter what he tries, Harvey seems to be making it worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alergy

**Author's Note:**

> Happy late birthday to my Eddy-baby ~[EddyTheSillyPirate](http://eddythesillypirate.deviantart.com) Like a week and a half late I'm so sorry, I hope you like it <33

Harvey looked into the kitchen, baring his teeth slightly, it was Edward’s birthday, he had gone to work and left Harvey on his own. Harvey had made him breakfast in bed and given him something ‘special’ before he had left, but, it didn’t feel like enough.  
Edward had added so much to his life over the past few months, he should give him something more, do something special. Maybe bake a cake? Harvey liked to bake, and cook in general.  
 _Cake? He’s not a child_  
Harvey growled at Twoface’s contribution to his thought process. What did he know? He didn’t even _like_ Edward.  
 _Don’t tell me how I feel. Don’t make him cake._  
He growled again, if not cake then what? He had no idea.  
 _Spaghetti, proper spaghetti._  
He looked through the cupboards and found most of the ingredients. He could do spaghetti, with red wine, Edward’s favourite, and there was some strawberry pavlova in the fridge.  
He set to work preparing it, working out that it wouldn’t be finished until 5 minutes after Edward had returned home. That would be ok though, he could manage that.  
While the spaghetti simmered he walked to the dining table, frowning at the amount of mess that was left there, he’d just move it to the bed; it was mostly Edward’s stuff and he didn’t want to risk throwing something important away. That took longer than he expected, and by the time he returned the spaghetti was done, and he hadn’t started the sauce yet.  
“Fuck,” he growled as he turned down the heat, stirring it and starting on the sauce, chunky tomato with meatballs. He knew it had been one of Edward’s favourites as a child, and he ate it whenever he was feeling down.  
 _Stop moaning_.  
He wanted the table to look nice. Did they have any flowers? Anything that would make a decent centrepiece?  
He poured through the cupboards hoping to find something, eventually finding a little purple candle in a delicately crafted glass pot. It looked gorgeous, he decided he wouldn’t light it, just in case it was important, simply place it in the centre of the table to make it look pretty.  
In the cupboard he also found a bag of fake rose petals, he had no idea when he had bought them, but he scattered them over the dark wooden table regardless.  
The sauce was almost ready, which, by Harvey’s reckoning, meant that Edward would be home any minute.  
As he glanced at the clock, he heard the door swing open, hitting the wall loudly, he felt Twoface let out a loud grunt of annoyance at the unexpected noise. Edward was home, but he didn’t sound happy.  
“Fucking arse… Never going… so fucking rude,” Harvey could hear Edward mumbling through the partially closed door.  
“Ed?” Harvey called, “You ok?”  
“No!” Edward snapped, “I’m not, one of the guys that works for me fucking died, so I had to spend the day re-arranging workloads rather than finishing the design for my new locks, then on my way home I fell off the curb into a fucking puddle and almost got hit by the taxi that _I_ had just ordered, and the guy got pissed at _me_. I swear, it was like he couldn’t even read my ‘birthday boy’ badge, he was so rude.” As he spoke Harvey could hear banging from the hall way as Edward threw his bag to the ground, kicking off his shoes violently.  
“I saw Ivy though,” he said with a slightly calmer tone, “She gave me a hug, that was nice of her… Maybe she doesn’t hate me as much as I thought.”  
“ _You’ve got a dick,_ ” Twoface growled, “ _She hates you, trust me_.”  
Edward gave a soft titter in response, “Twofy just coz she doesn’t like you doesn’t mean she hates _all_ men… You’re just a bit of a cunt.”  
“Would you like some spaghetti?” Harvey asked gently, waiting for Edward to wander into the kitchen and watch him dish up the food.  
He head Edward sigh, “Uh, I might just go and sit down for a bit? I’ve got a bit of a headache, I’ve been reading all day.”  
“Edward,” Harvey said, trying to keep his voice soft, “Come the fuck in here.” He hadn’t spend all this time cooking for it all to go to waste.  
Edward, somewhat reluctantly, stuck his head around the doorframe, Harvey immediately frowned at the state of his boyfriend’s face; he had a massive purple bruise covering his left eye. “What happened?” he gasped.  
Edward shrugged, “Nothing for you to worry about, Harv, I’m fine.”  
“You don’t look fine,” Harvey snapped, “Who did this to you?”  
“Just…” Edward shook his head, “A couple of thugs, it’s ok.”  
Harvey growled, not believing Edward’s obvious lie. He turned back to the stove and poured the meatballs and tomato sauce over the freshly strained strings of pasta, “I made your favourite,” he grumbled as he moved to the table, placing the plate on Edward’s side.  
Edward sighed and smiled, “Fine,” he said softly, smiling gently, “…I’m not one to say no to free food.” He walked over and sat at his usual seat, gifting Harvey with a gentle kiss as he did, Harvey humming gently in pleasure at the action.  
“Happy birthday,” Harvey smiled as he too sat down, watching Edward spin the spaghetti between his fork and spoon; an action that Harvey had always found a little odd.  
“Thank you,” Edward said with a nod, “Honestly… I _was_ expecting this.”  
“Pardon?” Harvey smirked as he began to fold his spaghetti onto his fork.  
“Well breakfast was lovely, and the presents and all, but… I knew you’d do something else.”  
Harvey nodded, looking over the table, he should have done more than this, this was a measly effort, he knew he could do better.  
 _We didn’t have the time…_  
Harvey swallowed hard, not letting Twoface’s sentence leave his lips. “You like it though?”  
Edward nodded again, “Spaghetti I expected.” He looked down at the little candle, “I didn’t expect you to unearth this though.”  
“It’s yours isn’t it?” Harvey asked, his eyes too setting on the tiny candle.  
Edward shook his head, his hand lowering to turn the thing, “It was here before I moved in… Good luck charm I thought, so here I am.”  
“I’m glad for it then,” Harvey added with a smile, watching Edward play with the purple square.  
“And where did you get these?” Edward asked, his attention turning to the petals that peppered the table top, picking them up and rubbing them gently between his fingers.  
“They were in the cupboard, with the candle.”  
Edward’s brow furrowed, “Really, I don’t remember buying them.”  
Harvey frowned gently, “Didn’t we use rose petals before? I swear we did.”  
Edward nodded again, thinking as he played with the petals, “Yeah, they gave me a horrible rash though, itched like hell. We threw them away, I remember that… What brand are they?” he asked, “Do you have the bag?”  
“Uh, yeah, I don’t think I threw it. Why?”  
Edward gently placed the petals back on the table, biting his lip slightly, “Because my fingers are becoming painfully itchy.”  
Harvey frowned sharply, looking at Edward’s hand and noticing that they had turned a bright red. He hopped up quickly from his chair and took the half-full bag of petals from the side, handing it to Edward and watching him grit his teeth and roll his eyes. “It’s the same brand,” Edward growled pointedly.  
Harvey stood, staring at the man’s hands, pouring through his mind, trying to think why he would have those petals if Edward was allergic. Maybe it had been buy one get one free and he had simply forgotten this packet existed, he had no idea why he would keep such a thing.  
Edward let out a tiny squeak of pain, “Well, get that cream stuff we bought, it’s still in the bathroom cabinet.”  
Harvey rushed to the bathroom and pulled out the box they kept all the medical creams they had collected. He couldn’t remember the name of the stuff, it began with a P but so many of the creams in the box began with a P.  
He quickly decided to take the box through, let Edward pick it out himself.  
Edward picked out the correct one within a second and slicked his hand with the white substance, “Thank you…” he moaned a little, “It’ll be fine in half an hour.”  
Harvey nodded, clearing the petals from the table and throwing them in the bin. He looked down at their half finished food and sighed, sitting down in his chair, “You’ gunna be ok? …Would you like some wine?”  
Edward nodded and returned to his food, “I’d love some, thank you Harvey.”  
Harvey nodded, going to the counter, picking out Edward’s favourite wine and a glass, “Of course sir, anything for the birthday boy.” He walked to the table as he poured the wine, placing it on the table and retaking his seat.  
As he sat, his foot slipped, nudging the table, he thought nothing of it until he heard a clatter, and a squeak from his partner.  
“You spilled my wine…” Edward said gently. Harvey’s head bolted up and he saw wine spread over the table, Edward’s glass on one side. Edward looked down at himself, pouting unhappily, “It’s all over my suit. My _new_ suit.”  
“Eddie, I’m-“  
“It’s ruined. M-My new suit is ruined,” Edward whimpered slightly, blinking rapidly.  
Harvey stuttered slightly, “I’m… I’m so sorry Eddie.”  
“I’ve only been wearing it for 6 hours…” he whispered, swallowing hard and exhaling, he stood from his chair, “I should… go and change,” he looked at the box of medical creams, “Put those away will you?” he asked quietly, his voice cracking with emotion as he walked away.  
Harvey took the box, replacing the lid of the sticky white cream Edward had used, grunting as he wiped it from his hands, noting how awful it smelled. He stuck it back in the blue painted cupboard and went to find Edward again.  
The man looked terribly upset, Harvey didn’t know what to do to make him feel better.  
He was sitting on the bed, in his emerald green boxers, with his head in his hands, facing away from the door, away from Harvey. “I know you’re trying to help,” Edward said, either hearing or sensing Harvey’s presence, “But… I’ve had a bad day. If you could just… stop, now, that would be good.”  
“…Better than your last birthday, at least?” Harvey asked; Edward’s last birthday he had spent in Arkham, being beaten because he saw fit to take more than he should have, it was his birthday, he was entitled to a present.  
Edward sighed softly, nodding lightly. Harvey stood for a second, watching the man, he really did need cheering up. He placed himself on the bed, clambering his way across it, stopping and sitting behind his partner, placing his hands on his shoulders and beginning to rub them gently.  
“I love you,” Edward cooed, turning his head slightly and twitching his eyes towards Harvey, “You’ve been lovely, really.”  
Harvey placed a soft kiss on Edward’s neck, “Not lovely enough it would seem.”  
He felt Edward’s face move, the man smiling widely, turning himself on the bed to return Harvey’s kiss, “You could always do more…” Edward smirked.  
Harvey hummed gently and pulled Edward closer, feeling Twoface purr with anticipation in the back of his head, over the past year even Twoface had learned to love that glint that appeared in Edward’s eyes when he had decided he wanted sex.  
“Well, it is your birthday, what would you have me do?” Harvey asked politely as Edward kissed at him, moving his own hands over Edward’s naked body, letting the man crawl over him.  
Edward’s smirk grew slightly, “I was thinking _me_ , but what you do is up to you, let’s see how much you know about what I like.”  
Harvey grit his teeth and huffed, Edward knew he didn’t like this game… but it was his birthday.  
He took Edward and turned him on the bed, pressing the man against the dark sheets and beginning to kiss him passionately, moving slowly to suck at his neck and collarbone, letting his hands wander over the man’s pale frame, Edward hummed lightly, stretching out under him, “So far so good,” the man mumbled softly.  
Harvey smiled, nipping gently as he moved his mouth down, feeling Edward shudder at the pressure. He stopped to kiss and nip the man’s chest, and stomach, coming to his navel and tracing his tongue over the man’s hipbone, Edward groaned, bucking his hips as Harvey tugged down the man’s boxers, kissing and sucking his way towards Edward’s hardening length.  
Edward let out a sharp gasp as Harvey placed his tongue on his tip, looking down and panting as the man licked the length, slipping the head into his mouth.  
The smaller man gripped the bed sheets tightly, moaning as Harvey’s head began to bob, “F-Fuck, oh god, Harvey…” the man managed to slur out as he again thrust his hips up.  
A small scream escaped his lips as Harvey took his whole length, holding it perfectly in his mouth. Harvey moved his hand gently over Edward’s thighs, and the other man opened them instinctively, the pants and moans from him loudening with every movement.  
One hand was on Edward’s face now, though he wasn’t sure when it had moved there, Harvey’s thumb worming its way into his mouth. He kissed and sucked at it frantically as he felt the man’s other hand dance around his hole, teasing his thrusts, egging him to stop moving.  
Harvey’s lips and tongue continued lapping at Edward’s hard length as he began to press his finger into Edward’s entrance, feeling the man’s body give in to him.  
Edward suddenly tensed as the finger entered him, and he pulled away without warning, a look of pain on his face, “Fuck! Harvey what the hell. Ah, god!” he screeched as he huddled in on himself.  
“What?” Harvey questioned, pulling away from his partner, looking down as he convulsed on the bed.  
“Ah!” Edward screeched again, “B-Burns, fuck, ow. That hurt!”  
Harvey stuttered, not knowing what to say or even what was wrong, “What did I do?”  
Edward’s face contorted in pain, “D-Do you have some of that s-stuff on you? On your fingers?”  
Harvey’s eyes widened, he did, he hadn’t washed his hands of that rose petal stuff, and he remembered some of that cream getting smudged on his fingers.  
“You imbecile!” Edward yelled, tears appearing in his eyes through the shock of pain the man had caused, “That fucking hurt!”  
Harvey frowned gently, “I’m sorry, Eddie, I didn’t think… I…”  
The pain had subsided but Edward was still mad, still hurt. He lifted a hand to wipe the tears from his eyes, “I-I thought today would go better,” he mumbled.  
Harvey sat on the bed, swallowing hard as he looked at his boyfriend, “I’m sorry Edward… Well,” he looked up at the clock, “There’s still a good 2 hours of your birthday left. It could still get better?”  
Edward sat himself up, shaking his head, “It’s quite obvious; I am cursed. I’m just not going to try.”  
Harvey chuckled lightly, pulling the man to him and kissing his forehead gently, “You’re not cursed, don’t be stupid.”  
At the last word Edward began to laugh, pulling himself away from Harvey’s side and getting to his feet, “I’m going to make some hot chocolate, and watch a film… Wanna join me?”  
Harvey nodded, watching Edward leave the room, “That sounds lovely,” he smiled, “Oh!” he suddenly gasped, “We have strawberry pavlova too, I’ll get that.”  
Harvey followed Edward out of the room, hoping the night could still be salvaged, hoping that for once, Edward would go to bed, on his birthday, with a smile on his face.


End file.
